


Strawberry Shortcake

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this because of the lack of TsukkiNoya
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Strawberry Shortcake

He was loud, brash, rude even, screaming and yelling every chance he had in the court, but it was slightly endearing to our lovely Tsukishima Kei. While he dismissed Nishinoya with a flick of his hand or a dirty look over the shoulder, he was interesting, and not in a bad way, that’s for sure.

The team was having a practice match with Nekoma, and Yuu was out first along with the scary demons of Karasuno, Daichi, Tanaka, and Asahi. The matches were quite boring to watch when you were a bench warmer, only able to see and not feel, but one player in general caught Kei’s eye. His eyes drifted unconsciously over to the little libero in his side, suddenly calm and collected, quiet as he hunched low, ready to pick up the balk for the rest of them to play. As the whistle blew, he seemed to shift a little, before moving back into place, watching as the ball sailed over the net and to Daichi who got it back over quite easily.

That wasn’t what was on Tsukki’s mind, no, it was more of the fact that the libero seemed to be covered in more bruises than the last time he checked, purple and reds all over his legs and arms, marking his nearly perfect skin. Kei leaned against the wall behind him, watching him like a hawk, seeing him roll to the side to catch a ball, leaving a nasty looking bruise on his right leg. He sighed, fixing his goggles and watching as the count grew as time went on. 

“Noya seems to be fully focused today, don’t you think?” Yamaguchi’s soft voice chimed in, being captivated by the short teenager’s movements, but not as much as Tsukki.

“Yeah, whatever, shorty’s doing okay I guess,” he sounded near monotone, just wanting to watch the little libero with the utmost concentration.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighed, which went unnoticed, and turned his attention over to the scores. They were both at a stand still, in the second set and tied at a huge 26. Both teams were outdoing themselves, Noya however was running out of stamina.

Almost as if on queue, the next receive landed Noya out of bounds, groaning as a fresh cut bubbles up on his leg. The whistle was blown and both teams took a rest.

“Why didn’t you switch out?” Ukai hadn’t said this, instead, Sugawara who cupped the boy’s shoulder with a look of disappointment.

“Because I was still able to play, what do you expect me to do?” Noya’s pitch raised, mostly out of pain from both of his legs and the growing weakness he had.

“That’s not a valid reason, you've seriously injured yourself and for what? Get yourself together shorty,” Tsukki butted in, his face dead serious as he took a step forward, effectively warding off a worried Sugawara and grabbing Nishinoya by the bruised arm. He whimpered, face scrunched in pain, trying to wiggle out as Tsukki looked down at him again, his glare evident, and he shrunk away. The taller let go, sighing and turning to Coach Ukai. “I’m taking him to the infirmary,” he announced, grabbing Noya by both wrists and dragging him out of the gym.

The summer air was thick with humidity, bright sun beating down on the two boys as cicadas sang their song, harmonizing and raising the sound higher and higher until Noya’s ear drums almost burst. His mind was a haze from the pain, but the one hand wrapped around his wrists was muddling any calm and controlled thought he had. He pulled and struggled, hands shaking and face pulling into one of fear, breath picking up as he wrenched his arms away front he tight hold on them. His vision blurred, back hurting, stumbling slightly as he caught.

“What’s wrong with you?” It was Tsukki’s voice, but it sounded too loud, making his eyes tear up as he shook his head and ran blindly, movement in disarray as he tried to navigate. To Tsukki, he was kicking and punching the air, face red from the strain. 

“Please stop,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes with balled up fists. Tsukki leaned down, concerned as he dropped into a crouch, gently soothing the small boy with a warm hand.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if you were okay with that, but what happened Noya,” his voice was level, moving slowly as his hand trailed up to the gelled hair atop the shorter’s head and tousling it.

“Resolved family bullshit...I just haven’t seen anyone about it,” Noya’s voice was thick, probably from the snot, but he sounded choked up just having to admit that.

“It’s alright, I’m here for you little guardian,” Tsukki flashed one of his rare genuine smiles as he tilted Noya’s head up to look him in the eye. At that moment, Noya knew he was dead.

—————————

“Tanaka, how do you make Kiyoko like you, like like you?” Noya was on the phone, laying down on his bed and drawing little Tsukki’s all over his math work.

“I manned up, what, you gotta crush or somethin?” Tanaka’s voice was loud, but it was calming when he was talking, taking Noya out of his thoughts and wrapping him up in the confines of the present.

“Yeah...I do, what if it,” Noya sounded a little defensive, his eyebrows furrowing as he started writing down everything he knew about Tsukki. There were too many blank spots on the page, he had to get some intel from the pinch server he’s so close with if he wants to get even an inch closer to Tsukishima Kei.

“Watch it little dude, it’s alright if you like guys, so tell me, who is it?” That threw Noya for a loop, choking on his spit before calming, his face red.

“T-Tsukishima Kei,” he mumbled, voice weak and soft compared to earlier.

————————

Yamaguchi pushed his backpack up on his back a little, walking into the school gates alone as Tsukki had fallen ill, saying he had a cold. He was legitimately looking forward to today, wanting to spend his classes with his best friend, was that too much ask for?

Though he did have to check in at the gym to see if they needed him for anything, making his way over only to be promptly pulled into the supply closet. The light was on, but it was dim, the person who grabbed him looking a little fearful and nervous. It was hard to make out at first, but a little “Noya-“ was all he could mutter before he was shushed. He moved to fiddle with the light switch, somehow making it brighter in the little room before standing in front of Yamaguchi with his hands on his hips.

“I like Tsukki, tell me everything about him, right now.”

“....Run that by me again,” Yamaguchi was a little shocked by the outburst, not ready for the sudden declaration of love.

“Tell me about Tsukki, please,” Noya had a notebook out, getting a pen ready and looking up at Yamaguchi with the biggest puppy dog eyes known to man. 

And so Yamaguchi spilled his guts, unable to say no to the peppy second year and his big bright eyes that burned into his soul.

———————

A week later, Tsukki was in the clear to come back to school, keeping to himself as he went to his desk, Yamaguchi unable to attend because of family matters. On his desk was something surprising, a slice of strawberry shortcake with little dinosaurs on the top. He had to hide it quickly in his bag, but his face did turn a little red at the notion of getting a present with this much thought out into it.

There was a note that went with the cake, bright yellow with little doodles of his face all over it. His face immediately pulled into a scowl, crumpling up the note and shoving it into his bag, only knowing he probably had a stalker on his tail when it was just a pining libero with a talent for baking. 

His day went on as usual, but the second he stepped into the gym, there was something off in the air. There was a thick cloud of tension that fogged up the little gymnasium and almost made him choke. Everyone was doing what they usually did, but he just couldn’t find out why it felt like someone was staring holes into his lungs. All he could do was check in with Coach Ukai and go to the club room where the feeling followed him.

He sighed, expression filled with anger as he whipped around, spotting someone holding open the door just a crack. “If you’re going to stalk me, at least be a little less showy about it,” he voice raised, and whoever was hiding whimpered, pushing open the door a little more and stepping inside.

It wasn’t who he was expecting, that’s for sure. There Nishinoya stood, in his bright orange uniform, face red as he stood behind the closed door.

“I-I wasn’t trying to stalk you, no, I wasn’t, I j-just wanted to talk to you and I couldn’t find the right time to,” he mumbled, cracking his fingers from knuckle to tip, unfocused on the one who he was desperately trying to confess to.

“Well what is it, spit it out already, I don’t have all day to stick around in this room with you,” Tsukki’s tone softened, he didn’t sound remotely angry, just a little irritated, but it still made the shorter jump.

“I-I-I like you a lot T-Tsukki, will you go out with me?”  
————————

Noya compared to everyone else was like a breath of fresh air, a cold splash of water on the face when you needed to be brought back to reality, but in the best times, the calm of the storm, quiet and soothing, keeping away the push and pull of negative emotions that would would his head.

That day he said yes was the best day, and they’d been together for a month, and no one had found out yet, surprisingly. Noya acted as if nothing happened, batting strong Tanaka playfully and hopping in the backs of everyone and sometimes even talking to Tsukki but not without a few “harsh” words shared between them. Empty insults both knew were just jokes that they laughed about on long late night calls where Noya ended up asleep and smushing his cheek against his phone.

Both would love to tell the team, but they didn’t know when to do it, trying to come up with dates and times but never coming to an agreement. Noya didn’t want to rush things, scared of the reaction he would get while Tsukki would want to get it over and done with like a little bandaid over the many wounds on Noya’s legs. 

They were both in the club room, saying they had to take a quick break, but in all actuality, they came up here to talk to each other. Legs tied up in knots, they both were comfortable in each other’s presence.

Tsukki was down to earth, stating the facts and truths and being honest with him, keeping him grounded. Any anxiety that popped up was stomped down by encouraging words that warmed him up when he felt cold. That heart stopping smile he flashed every once and million seconds made him beyond happy. He was his moon, lovely and sweet, just a little bit chilly.

Noya had small cuts on his cheeks, and while they weren’t that bad, Tsukki insisted on patching him up, cleaning off his round cheeks with antiseptic from the first aid kit and placing square bandages over the cleaned wounds. One he was finished, he cupped the small face in front of him in his hand, letting his thumbs draw little soothing circles on his face as took in the lively sight before him.

Noya was flushed red from the tenderness Tsukki exuded, pupils blown and mouth ajar from the sentiment. To him he would’ve said that he looked weird, like a dog, but to Tsukki, he was just the cutest and he couldn’t help himself when he leaned in, pressing his lips against Noya’s, relishing his softness. The shorter, while surprised, reciprocated the action, moving his hands to rest on Tsukki’s shoulders as he smiled against him. This was their first kiss, and it couldn’t have been sweeter, soft and chaste and everything nice. So nice in fact that both went back to their current state of affairs, holding each other close.

Sugawara and Daichi had packed the whole team up, ready to go find the two who had mysteriously disappeared, they were searching high and low before it clicked. Neither had gone to the bathroom, the club room was open for access, so they made their way up the stairs, Sugawara expecting to see a fight as he swung open the door. His face went red at the sight of the two kissing, locked together quite well. 

Everyone averted their eyes, trying to give them privacy before Tanaka opened his big mouth and yelled, “HE MANNED UP, HE DID IT HE’S KISSING THE SALT SHAKER, OH YEAH I BET THEY’RE GONNA F-“ Daichi punched him the stomach, shushing him as both untangled, faces red as they scooted as far away as possible from each other.

“What’re you talking about? We were just uh,” Noya held his hands up, face bright red and his mind spinning from the excuses he could be making up.

Tsukki could only turn his head away, fixing his goggles and staring off into space, making eye contact with Yamaguchi’s shoes, face devoid of emotion.

“So were you two just not going to tell us or-?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the lack of TsukkiNoya


End file.
